Emailing
by CoOkIeS-xo
Summary: Exactly what the title says. ::Quogan::


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101.

**x. **

**x.**

**x.**

Emailing

**Oneshot**

**x.**

**x.**

**x.**

From: Loganator06

To: BZoey08

**5-12-08**

**Hey Everybody!**

**It's Quinn here!**

And The Hotness.

**Can you stop being conceited for one minute?!**

You guys see what _I_ have to put up with? Ugh. And it's everyday, too! Nag, nag, nag.

**-glares- Logan… **

Yes, dear?

**-rolls eyes- Idiot…**

**Okay this is us just dropping in, and we attached a few pictures! So, um, yeah… Hope everything is going well, and it's kind of boring here without you.**

… I think Quinn killed my cat.

**I did **_**not**_**! It's merely sleeping! Plus it was a stray!**

Do NOT say that _evil _word! Bob was very special to my heart! Kinda like you… except with my lip--

**Yeah… Logan's gonna be asleep for a few days… um, so how's everything?**

Much Love,

**Quinn** & Logan.

"How _exactly_ did those get together, anyway?" Michael asked, bemused, scratching his head, staring at the screen blankly.

Chase (who had came back a couple weeks ago) nodded his head. "I have _no idea_." he glanced at Zoey, and smiled slightly. They've been going out for a couple weeks (though James was still a very close friend of the group), and he couldn't be happier.

"I feel so left out," Nicole commented (she had return just around the same time as Chase, happy to be back with her friends). "Seriously… what went on?"

Zoey just smiled. "I think they're cute together."

Lola grinned with her, and rolled her eyes playfully. "_Duh_… I mean if you were here, you could just see the sexual tension!"

James, Michael, and Chase stared at her.

"…Okay…" James laughed, sending a flirty smile at Nicole when he caught her looking at him. The brunette had gotten him interested.

"I'm serious!" Lola explained with a big smile. "I mean it was obvious," she stated matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest, and giving the boys a stare meaning 'you better agree with me or else'.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "How is yelling at each other non stop sexual tension?"

"Hey everybody can't be all golden couple like you and Zoey!" Lola argued back, and Zoey and Chase rolled their eyes.

Michael nodded, throwing an arm around Lola petite's shoulders. "She makes a good point… Do you two _ever _argue?" Michael rounded on Chase and Zoey, which caused both of them rolled their eyes again.

"That's none of your business," Chase said, sending Michael a glare.

"Well, _fine_!"

"Good."

"_Good_."

"Alright then."

"_Alright_."

Zoey and Lola hit both of them over of the head. "Shut up!" Zoey exclaimed with a teasing smile.

"Ah, the smile that makes Chase's heart jump." Michael and Lola swooned, leaning on each other before bursting out laughing.

James smiled at the odd group of close friends, and looked over to Nicole who seemed to be pouting. "What's wrong?" he asked with a gentle smile.

Nicole rolled her eyes and shrugged. "…Nothing… just kind of feels weird… knowing I missed a lot."

James laughed. "Yeah, but I'm sure things will get back to normal, you'll see." he pecked her on the cheek, and Nicole's face grew red.

"AH! EWWW! MY EYES! DO WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH ANOTHER MAKE-OUT FEST?!" Michael yelled, and all three girls pounded on him.

"Hey this is _not _fair!" he exclaimed before getting tackled to the ground with Chase and James laughing. "Some friends _you are_!"

--

From: Loganator06

To: BZoey08

**5-15-08**

**I like to say I have survived!**

Put a sock in it, Logan.

**Only for you dear.**

-rolls eyes- Can you stop being so cheesy for one minute?!

…**No… 'Cause I'm cheesy for you, babe. **

He's been like this all week! I _think_ one of you guys drugged him or something!

**Yup, drugged on you. **

Good God, Logan shut up!

**Only if you kiss me. **

No.

**Yes.**

NO!

**YES!**

_NO!_

_**YES!**_

Ten Minutes Later:

**I would like to say Quinn is an amazing kisser! What she does with her tongue--**

LOGAN SHUT UP!

Hugs and Kisses,

**The Dead Idiot** & Quinn

"OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, MY EYES!" wailed Michael, rocking back in fort while everyone else rolled their eyes amusedly.

"I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet," James mused, nodding his head.

"Yeah," Zoey furrowed her eyebrows. "Should we call--just for Logan's safety?"

"Nah. It's much funnier this way." Lola laughed, smacking Michael over the head.

"You know, they were _are_ like an old-marry couple," Chased agreed, chuckling.

"That's Quinn and Logan for ya!" Zoey said cheerfully, and Nicole just nodded along.

"… Well I think they're going to make it," Lola said with a big smile. "Seriously… if they don't make it, than no one can."

Everyone nodded along.

"You know it's a wonder their lips haven't fall off as much kissing as they do."

"Michael?"

"Yes, Chase?

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**A/N: **I remember hearing somewhere that Logan and Quinn weren't going to be in the last episodes because they were away at Logan's house, which I doubt is true now. But this is where I got the idea from.

So, **reviews**?

**x.**


End file.
